The Party
by Bladefire
Summary: The Digidestined are dressed up and someone has a little fun. I'm not sure what to rate it. Lots of yaoi like Kensuke with Daisuke half naked and...R


I have no idea why I'm writing this one but I am. I don't own Digimon and I never will so don't bother me. I just a little bitter about that fact. If I owned Digimon it would be so much better with Kensuke, Taito, Joushiro, Mira, which just happens to be in this fic. This fic comes after Mimi's little problem but you don't have to read it. At least I don't think you do. I'm not exactly sure. My be you should go read it just in case.  
  
The Party  
By: Bladefire  
  
Mimi set out the last of the food on the table. She and Sora were hosting this year's Halloween party with in the next ten minutes and she wanted to make sure she had everything right. The decorations were up, the music was ready and the living room furniture had been moved around so that if people wanted to they could dance. This year every one had to dress up as mythical characters. Mimi glanced at her girlfriend that shared her home with her. Sora was dressed in a tight black dress that revealed a lot of chest. It had long wide sleeves and it reached the floor. Her nails were painted black and hair had also been died black.   
"What's wrong Mimi?" Sora asked as she stood by the door ready to greet their friends as they came.   
"Nothing. Just making sure that I've got everything." Mimi replied tossing her veil over her shoulder. Her white gown shimmered in the light when she moved. Her white gloves and the white veil that covered her hair matched perfectly with the gown and the silver princess's crown.  
"Well it's to late now. Here come our friends. It looks like Yamato picked everyone up at once." Sora glanced through the window, "Oh my God!! Mimi you gotta see this!"   
Mimi rushed to the window and looked out over their front yard. What she saw caused her mouth to drop open in surprise. She rushed to the door and yanked it open.   
"Oh My God!!! Kari, what did you do to Takeru?" Mimi asked trying to hold back giggles.  
Kari entered the house with a grin. She wore a cat costume that consisted of tight black pants, a tube top, ears and a tail. While Takeru wore a dog costume just like the one Daisuke and Ken had to wear for Mimi's fashion show.   
"I wanted to be a cat and Takeru to be a dog. I thought it would be cute." Kari replied while a giggle. Takeru rolled his eyes as he walked into the room.  
"She threatened me. She said she always wondered what it would be like to date a girl." Takeru grumbled.  
"You look go in that." Ken assured as he walked in. He was dressed as a King in royal blue pants, a gold and blue puffy shirt, a fur lined cape and a gold crown. In his hand he held a leash that was attached to a collar around Daisuke's neck.   
Sora and Mimi's jaws dropped. Daisuke wore no shirt and no pants. Just a long loin cloth. He had several gold bracelets on his wrists and a gold armband on either arm. He also wore a gold necklace with a pendant that said   
'property of Ken'.  
"Oh my..." Mimi managed.  
Daisuke grinned, "I told you I have no shame."  
Ken smirked, "I tried to get him to wear pants but he said that pleasure slaves don't wear anything. As it was I had trouble getting him to wear a loin cloth."  
"Daisuke the nudist. It has a certain ring to it." Miyako said as she entered the house. She was dressed as a fairy. Long purple wings were attached to her slim purple dress. From head to toe she was covered in sparkles.  
Daisuke shrugged, "A body is a body. Who cares who sees it. It's what you do with it that counts."  
Ken growled as he gave a slight tug on the leash, "I care who sees. I'll not have everyone gawking at my nude boyfriend."  
"Nude? Whose nude?" Yamato and Tai asked in union as they entered the house.  
"I love it!" Sora squealed. "A knight in shinning armor and a damsel in distress."   
Yamato moved his armored body carefully as he took his shoes off and added them to the growing pile.  
"I felt like dressing up." Tai said with a grin. He wore a medieval type dress, full skirt, puffed sleeved and everything.  
"You really should see Iori though. He's really cute." Yamato said as he moved into the living room with Tai at his side to join their friends.   
Next to come in were Joe and Koushiro. Both were dressed as mages with robes and staffs.   
"I had a feeling you to would end up coming as smart people." Sora said with a smile.  
"Of course. We're white mages totally neutral in all mortal affairs." Koushiro said loftily.  
Mimi giggled, "Does this mean your going to do magic tricks for us?"   
"Definitely not. As your sorceress for magic." Joe replied as he move into the living room with Koushiro, "We mages are totally unaffected by what's going on here. We're just here for the food."  
"In other words he saw Daisuke's costume." Koushiro said with a smile.  
Sora and Mimi laughed as Joe blushed. The door closed and they turned their attention to the last member of their party.  
"Awe." Both girls chorused, "You look so cute!"   
Iori blushed. He was dressed up as a little elf. He wore green and brown clothes and little pointed ears. He also had a bow in one hand and an empty quiver strapped to his back.  
"Thanks." Iori muttered. As the youngest member of the group, he received a lot of mothering from Sora and Mimi who were both around twenty-four years old.  
Mimi dragged Iori to the living room while Sora went to put music on.  
"Hey Mimi. Where did you get that wall ornament?" Koushiro asked pointing to a wire spider web with a black glass spider in the center.  
"I don't know. I think Sora got it somewhere. It sort of fit in so I left it." Mimi replied with a shrug.  
Koushiro nodded, "It looks very nice." he assured her.  
"Thanks. I'll pass that along to Sora." Mimi said with a big smile.  
Music filled the room and Sora made an appearance.   
"Come on everyone. Let's dance." She pulled Mimi into the middle of the room and started to dance. The others followed her example and pulled their partners onto the dance floor. They didn't see the spider on the wall glow darkly for a moment.  
She watched the dancers in her mirror and grinned.   
"What fun it would be to make them think that they are the character they are dressed up as." the young woman laughed in delight her short spiked hair cast dancing shadows on the walls of a dimly light bedroom. She started chanting with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Dressed up and no where to go  
Let's give them something to do.  
As they are dress so let them be  
let's see how much fun it can be!"  
  
There was a bright flash that lit up the room and then it was dark again.   
"This is so much fun!" she squealed. Her mirror flashed someone was trying to contact her. Quickly she flipped the image to the caller.   
"Moonblade!" Draco squeaked. She was shocked to see the purple haired magic teacher.  
"What are you calling for?"   
"Just making sure your not doing anything to the mortals. After that last stunt with the american president I just want to make sure you don't try anything again."  
"I'm not!" Draco lied easily, "See." She held up a novel.  
"Right. Make sure it stays that way." Moonblade warned and her image disappeared.  
Draco breathed a sigh of relief and flipped her mirror back to the previous scene. She pushed the novel away and began to watch the dancers with interest.  
As the music played none of the dancers noticed that Yamato's armor looked a lot shinier or that Tai looked a lot more girlish. On one paid any attention to Joe or Koushiro as they moved off the side to discus arcane magic. Sora was glaring evilly at Tai and Mimi looked as if she was about to faint. Ken stood taller and had a firm grip on Daisuke's leash. Miyako's wings were longer and Iori's quiver was now full of arrows. But their attention was drawn to Takeru and Kari when Takeru started howling. Everyone looked down and saw Takeru and Kari circling each other, their tails lashing. Takeru bore a couple of angry red slashes along his nose. He lunged for Kari but she leapt over him and raced to the kitchen. Takeru followed until he had her trapped up on the kitchen island. Mimi chose that moment to faint as did Tai. Yamato caught Tai but Mimi hit the floor. Yamato looked around. Finally he laid Tai down on the couch to recover and went to Ken.  
"Your Majesty. This humble knight begs that you have your slave don his clothes. Tis upsetting to the ladies, causing them to faint like the delicate flowers they are." Yamato pleaded.  
Ken glanced over Yamato's head at the two unconscious ladies.   
"Oh very well. Slave." Ken tugged on Daisuke's leash hulling him up from where he sat on the floor. "You are to dress your self. It would seem that your body causes the ladies to swoon."  
Daisuke bowed and dressed silently but he had a slight smirk on his face.  
"Thank you your Majesty." Yamato backed away and turned to Tai but the maiden was gone. Yamato drew his sword.  
"Where has my fair lady gone?" Yamato demanded of no one in particular. No one could answer because they hadn't seen anything. Yamato growled and started searching the house room by room. Iori and Miyako were trying to calm the 'animals'. They didn't want to see the poor creatures kill each other. Mimi revived and quickly left the room when she saw Ken sitting on a reclining chair with Daisuke on his lap. The King had a pleased expression on his face while he played with Daisuke making him beg. Sora had disappeared without a trace leaving the guests to amuse themselves.  
Koushiro glanced out over the assorted people with a curious expression on his face.  
"I have the oddest feeling something is wrong." he said to his partner.  
Joe nodded, "Yes. It's as if someone had cast a spell."   
"But no one has." Koushiro surveyed the room once again.  
"Sora has. She cast two spells. One to capture Tai and another to transport herself to another room." Joe corrected.  
"Maybe we should keep everyone in this room. It might prove interesting to watch. Our talk of history has grown dull." Koushiro suggested.  
Joe gave a heavy sigh, "Oh very well. You have a curiosity that is all to unhealthy."   
Koushiro shrugged. They both raised their staffs. The crystals on top glowed. There was a flash of light and those who had left returned to the living room and the doorways were sealed.  
Takeru immediately took advantage of it and started chasing Kari. Iori and Miyako immediately took off after them. Trying everything they could to calm them. Yamato saw Sora beside Tai and started yelling.  
"The wicked sorceress was kidnapped my lady! Oh foulest hag. To arms and I shall defeat thee soundly!" Yamato charged at Sora who shoved a bewildered Tai into the knight's arms.  
Mimi fainted yet again but this time she made sure she was near the couch and so she landed gracefully along it's length. During this Ken had grown progressively more annoyed at the distractions. Finally he pushed Daisuke off his lap and onto the floor. He tied the leash to one of the coffee table legs so that Daisuke had to stretch out on the floor so as not to choke himself. The blue haired King fixed his clothes and walked regally into the fray.  
"What is all this disturbance about." Ken asked. He didn't yell but his voice was heard. Everyone stopped, even Takeru and Kari.   
"Your Majesty. This wicked witch kidnapped the fair Tai for some nefarious purpose." Yamato pointed at Sora with an armored hand.  
"A witch?"Ken glared at Sora, "How did you manage to worm your way into this joyful gathering of friends."  
Sora said nothing. She shrieked her fury and a green orb shot towards them. Yamato and Ken dodged and the green orb flew past them striking the wall. There was a scorch mark left behind on the white walls.  
"You! Small one." Ken pointed imperiously at Iori, "Your arrows would be of great use against this foul bitch."  
"Mine arrows are not for humans to use in petty disputes." Iori replied.  
Miyako nodded, "Elves and fairy's alike try to promote peace with all creatures."  
"But we will defend ourselves." Iori added.  
Ken snarled at the elf. He was about to bark out orders to the elf but was shoved out of the way of another green ball. Ken landed hard on the carpeted floor and a familiar half naked body landed on top of him. He heard something shatter. He looked over and saw the glass spider fall to the floor in pieces.  
Draco shrieked in anger. Her mirror went dark as her spider was destroyed.   
"That was mine!"  
She through her novel against the wall. With a snap of her fingers she was in the room she had just been observing.  
"That was my spider! Do you have any idea how long it took me to make that?" She glared at the people around her. They looked at her in confusion. Mimi was sitting up yawning. Sora was staring at the burn mark on the wall. Ken was laying on the floor with Daisuke on top of him, the leash left behind on the coffee table leg. Miyako was taking off her wings while Iori checked his ears. Yamato and Tai were supporting each other as they got to their feet and Kari and Takeru were eyeing each other wearily. Joe and Koushiro shook their head trying to make sense of what had happened.  
"What do you people have to say for yourselves? That spider was irreplaceable!"   
"Do bad the same can't be said about you Draco." Came a voice from thin air, "Draco. I want you back here now! Do you understand that? Your going to be spending the next millennium in detention for this."   
"But Moonblade..." Draco whined.  
"But nothing. Get a move on!"   
Grumbling the young woman left with the voice.  
"Was I seeing things or did she look a lot like Daisuke?" Miyako asked in the silence.  
"Definitely not." Ken replied, "Daisuke's much cuter."  
"Daisuke's very horny due to someone's cursed hands." Daisuke grumbled as he attacked Ken's mouth with his own.  
"Hey, you two. I don't want to see this." Takeru protested.  
"Then go to another room." Tai suggested.  
"What about Iori here. He's much to young to see that kind of thing." Takeru protested.  
Iori rolled his eyes, "I walked in on Koushiro and Joe in the sound booth at Mimi's fashion show a week ago. This little bit's not going to kill me."  
"I want to know what happened." Koushiro said changing the subject as he and Joe blushed at Tai and Yamato's raised eyebrows.  
"I think we were just trying to forget it." Yamato said softly as he removed his helmet. They heard a moan from the floor. Yamato looked down and saw that Ken was minus a shirt.  
"Okay, that's enough you to." Yamato grinned, "I don't think Mimi and Sora want you to have sex on the carpet."  
Daisuke looked up from his work on Ken's chest, "Why not."  
"We may want to hear about it, but we don't want to see it." Mimi clarified.  
"You could join it." Daisuke offered. He held back laughter when he saw Takeru started to look a little purple.  
"Or maybe we should go home so that Takeru doesn't have a heart attack." Daisuke stood and then hauled Ken up.  
"Going home sounds good." Iori said with a yawn, "What time is it?"  
"1:25!" Kari said in surprise when she glanced at the clock, "It's been it's been five hours!"  
"Now I really want to know what that girl did." Koushiro stood and with Joe at his side he started for the door. The others followed.  
"We can talk tomorrow but I don't think we'll find anything." Sora said, "Right now I want to go to bed."  
"Bed sounds good." Tai said with a yawn.  
The friends left, piling into the van. Mimi closed the door.  
"Sora, where did you get that spider? The one the girl was talking about."  
Sora looked at Mimi in confusion, "I didn't get it. I thought you did."  
Mimi and Sora glanced at each other and then at the shattered spider.  
"I think I'll just throw out the glass." Mimi suggested as she went to the shattered spider.  
"I'll get the vacuum. No sense in having bits of glass laying in the carpet." Sora hurried for the vacuum. Mimi dumped the large shards in a bag and tossed it outside into the trash. Sora vacuumed the carpet and then tossed the vacuum bag outside to join the rest of the glass. Both women relaxed and headed of to bed. Outside, in the trash the glass glowed feebly before finally dying off.  
The End.  
  
Amanda: All right. That was interesting. Are you happy now Draco. I finished the stupid story.  
Moonblade: Draco Motomiya actually does look a lot like Daisuke and It's just scary.  
Bladefire: Draco is a good friend of ours. Sometimes, she scares us. It's just weird.   
Amanda: Anyway. She demanded that she be put in this story somewhere and so she was the bad person. Now if she'll leave me alone, I'll finish typing up the rest of my stories. 


End file.
